1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera which drives a view finder interlocked with operation of a lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera which drives a view finder interlocked with rotation operation of a rotary cylinder which is constituting a lens barrel is conventionally proposed (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H09(1997)-211300, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-324749). Such a camera is shown in FIG. 10 and FIG. 11.
In these figures, reference numeral 60 denotes a rotary cylinder which is constituting a lens barrel and 170 denotes a view finder driving member. The view finder driving member 170 is placed in such as way as to be able to contact the rotary cylinder 60 which rotates around a optical axis and according to a contact with the rotary cylinder 60, the view finder driving member 170 rotates around the optical axis (direction opposite to the D direction) together with the rotary cylinder 60.
Furthermore, the view finder driving member 170 is energized in the direction opposite to the D direction by a spring member (not shown). For this reason, when the rotary cylinder 60 rotates in the D direction, the view finder driving member 170 rotates in the D direction against the spring energy from the spring member following the rotary cylinder 60 and moves up to the position indicated by the dashed line.
The operation of such a view finder driving member 170 is shown in FIG. 8. The view finder driving member 170 contacts the rotary cylinder 60 at position c which is shifted from a wide-angle end W toward a telephoto side of a zoom position and starts a rotation operation.
When power is OFF, a field of vision of the view finder is set closer to the wide-angle side than the wide-angle end W and when the rotary cylinder 60 rotates up to the position corresponding to the wide-angle end W, the field of vision of the view finder is set so as to reach the wide-angle end W.
The view finder driving member 170 driven at point c moves along dashed line a→solid line f and the field of vision of the view finder is set appropriately according to each zoom position. However, in the above described example, the driving start position of the view finder driving member 170 is set more on the wide-angle side than the wide-angle end W of the field of vision of the view finder, and therefore the range of the rotation angle of the view finder driving member 170 increases.
Then, as shown in FIG. 11, a area between dashed line B and dashed line C of an edge portion of the view finder driving member 170 sticks out in the lateral direction of the camera. For this reason, other members which is constituting the camera (for example, a battery chamber, etc., for loading a power supply battery) need to be placed to a left of dashed line B, which represses miniaturization of the camera.